To find what I am missing
by Breathless02
Summary: Now that Seto is all alone, he goes on a long journey to find the place where he belongs.   CrowXSeto
1. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers :D I decided to finally post another story of Fragile Dreams and I hope you'll like it.

Please enjoy~

* * *

The night seemed so dark and mysterious. No wind was blowing, no sound was heard. The moon stood in all it's glory, proud on the horizon.

It was a starless night, the night when I knew I had to go. There was no one left to keep me here, to prevent my departure. All life seemed gone.

I felt so alone in this house I had called my home for as long as I could remember. Now it felt cold, lost...and empty.

I had packed my bags already and was prepared to go. I stood at the front door of my, our home and dared to look back for the last time. My heart felt so heavy, my throat so tight. But I forbid myself to shed a tear. You asked me not to. So I would respect your last wish.

My few precious belongings were kept in a little locket that hung around my neck, I wanted them to be near my heart. At all times. They were the last memories I had of you. A letter...and a picture...of us.

Now finally, I would leave this place and go on a long journey.

I felt the pull, the need that drove me away. I felt like I was missing something essential in my life.

When you were still alive, I was truly happy and content. You gave me everything. Although I wasn't your real son, nor your grandson, you still treated me as your own. I loved you with all my heart.

But even then the feeling of something missing, of being incomplete haunted me already. There was something ... that I couldn't put my finger on.

Now that you are dead, there is nothing left for me here anymore. Loneliness is overwhelming me. And so I decided to go on this journey to find what I was missing,

I took the first step towards an unknown future.

The beginning was made, but the outcome is yet to be revealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here is the real first chapter of my newest fan fiction. Please tell me what you think and when you have any suggestions of what you'd like to read in the next chapter, pls tell me :)

Please, enjoy =)

* * *

How many miles had he walked already...

How many days, weeks had he wandered these lands...

How many hopeless sighs had passed over his lips...

How many steps had he taken in complete and utter loneliness...

It was daytime by now. The sky was a beautiful azure color. Cloudless and pure.

* * *

The sun was warming up the ground, making the air feel fresh and vivid. Wind was blowing gently across the land, carrying dust and sere leaves all over the place.

A young brunette boy was walking across a field, shivering slightly at the cold touch of the wind that blew and jerked at his clothes.

It was mid autumn by now. Almost three month had passed since the boy had lost his last remaining contact to any humans. He kept believing that somewhere out there in the world would be others like him, searching for the warmth and comfort that only another person was able to offer you.

Since he could remember, it had always been just him and the old man, who had been like a father or grandfather to him. Never before had he ever seen another human, but honestly, he hadn't really thought about it. It didn't matter that there were other people out there in the world. He was content with life the way it was. But now, now that he had lost the one person who had meant the most to him, he felt completely and utterly lonely.

The young boy of about 15 years, yearned for the love and interaction with another being, that would keep him company in his solitude. That would live his life with him, by his side, always together...

Seto, that was the boy's name, looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes with his hand against the bright sunlight.

'I wonder how much further I will have to go to find what I am searching for. I hate this silence around me. Slowly I feel my strength leaving me and my belief waver. I want to find you, the one who will make my lonely heart beat again. Please, if you are out there somewhere. Please, come and find me too. I am waiting, I have waited for such a long time already.'

Another sigh escaped the brunette's throat. He wrapped his arms tightly around his shivering body, trying to keep the little warmth that his long blue coat provided him with, inside.

_'I have to find a place for the night soon. And I don't have any food left with me...I have to hurry.'_

With that the small boy hurried along the way, searching for something that could be useful to him.

The sky had darkened by now. Stars were lit in the broad sky, shining upon earth, watching and observing the happenings below. The moon stood proud between all it's little brothers and sisters, providing light in the darkness of night.

Seto was running into an old, run-down building he had spotted from afar. He had to hurry, for the gruesome noises around him, that kept haunting him every night were picking up in volume again. The groaning voices were right behind him, making the young boy quicken his steps in fright.

And then, he finally reached the ruin, rushed inside and hid behind the next best pile of stones he could find.

He was panting and shivering, sweat was running down from his forehead.

Carefully he looked over his hiding spot in the direction of the entrance of the building he had ran into.

And sure enough, he could make out the transparent shape of a monster. Seto quickly ducked behind the stones again, trying to calm his raging heart beat. He willed himself to breathe slow and even, as to not make any noises that would attract attention to him.

He waited for a few minutes, listening carefully for any of the groaning noises. But all was silent once more.

Seto closed his eyes and let out a relieved sigh.

Suddenly a growling noise filled the silence.

'Man...I'm so hungry. I have to find something soon, or I won't have any strength left to move on...well...let's explore this place.'

The young brunette boy got up from his place and made his way deeper into the building. His flashlight lightened up his way, as he moved to the next level of the old building.

He looked around himself and spotted some old and used lockets, cupboards and furnitures.

His stomach was grumbling again.

'Urgh...I wish I would finally come upon a kitchen or something like that...**OUCH!'**

Seto was now lying on the ground after having tripped over a rock that he had missed.

'UUUUHHHH...AAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHH...HIIIIIIII!'

'Shoot! My scream must have attracted those creatures again! I don't care for food anymore! I have to leave now!'

With that the young boy hurried to his feet and stumbled into the direction he had come from.

But after a few turns he soon found out that he actually was LOST!

'Oh..no...'

And then he saw it...a huge monster suddenly appeared behind the corner he had just turned at.

He came to an immediate stop in front of the creature, his eyes widened with fear.

The monster had at least ten slimy tentacles that sliced through the air and hitting everything in it's range. It had two blood-shot eyes with veins going through them, which were searching, but suddenly locking with Seto's. He then opened his big mouth which revealed two rows of razorlike teeth. And it snapped at him, Seto managed to escape the teeth barely by rolling to his side. He quickly got to his feet again.

He didn't care anymore and so he ran. The flashlight outstretched in one hand before him showed him the way. Seto ran as fast as his legs would carry him, but the monster was quickly catching up to him.

'_What should I do? I can't run anymore, my legs are far too weak to bring me any further and I'm sure it would be a futile attempt to try and fight with him.__** Shoot, what am I supposed to do?'**_

And then, he saw a faint light before him, indicating, that he was near the exit.

'Just a...*pant*...just a few steps...*pant*...further...-'

And then he fell. The flashlight was dropped upon his fall, and just the moonlight from the outside gave him light.

At least he was outside.

Seto turned around on his back and cam face to face with the razorlike teeth of the monster that was chasing him.

_'_Is this...the end?'

'GGRRRROOOOOAAAARRRR...UUUUUUHHHHH!'

And then, he felt an overwhelming pain well up coming from his right foot. He fell back upon his back.

His eyes were focused on the night sky before him. In the distance he saw the shillouette of a ferris wheel, which gondolas were softly swaying in the wind.

* * *

Ok, did you like it? See ya~


	3. Chapter 3

**I haven't updated in like...a year! But like I promised I would never abondon any of my stories, so here is the last and final chapter =)**

* * *

**Recap:**

_'GGRRRROOOOOAAAARRRR...UUUUUUHHHHH!'_

_And then, he felt an overwhelming pain well up coming from his right foot. He fell back upon his back._

_His eyes were focused on the night sky before him. In the distance he saw the shillouette of a ferris wheel, which gondolas were softly swaying in the wind._

Seto's POV:

The next time I woke up, I felt strangely warm and…comfortable?

I instantly snapped my eyes open and looked around, only to come face to face with yellow cat-like eyes.

''HHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!''

I fell backwards and bumped my head on the ground, causing me to groan in pain.

From somewhere to my right side I heard an amused chuckle.

''Tehe, silly brat. You should have seen your face! Hilarious, I tell you!''

I growled out in anger and glared at the person who was holding his stomach while laughing his head off.

I opened my mouth to tell him of, when I really took a good look at the person next to me.

He had raven-colored hair and a strong manly face; he appeared to be around 17- years- old. But the most striking aspect of him that instantly took my breath away had been his beautiful yellow eyes. They captured me, lured me in and I couldn't look away.

Suddenly a light pain coming from my right leg snapped me out of my daze.

''Ow! What the hell-''

''You shouldn't move around so much just yet. That monster sure got you there, almost tore your whole leg off. Lucky for you that the awesome me had been right there to save the day~.''

I pulled the blankets that had kept me warm away from my injured leg to estimate the damage. I frowned when I saw blood-soaked bandages envelop my leg, starting from my feet up to my knee. I had to look away and instead focused my attention on the young teenager before me.

''Thanks…I guess. Who are you? And how long have I been out?''

The raven-haired boy sat down in front of me and folded his legs under him so he was sitting in a tailor seat.

''You can call me Crow and it's just been a little over….12 hours I think. It's already noon by now, so let's grab something to eat. I'm starving!''

With that Crow jumped back to his feet and ran through an open door.

I was left to sit on a bed in a small cottage, or what I assumed to be a cottage. From a window to my left I could see over something that strangely looked like an amusement park to me.

I sighed and laid back down on the comfortable mattress. This was the best that I had slept in days.

My thoughts drifted off to the strange older boy who has saved my life and who had taken care of me.

Crow…seemed to be quite the enthusiastic character.

''I wonder how long he has been- wait, wait, WAIT! A human! I…I-I have found another human being! I'm not alone anymore!''

My face burst out into a blinding wide smile.

A human!

I snuggled deeper into the soft blankets, the smile never leaving my face.

* * *

The next time I woke up, I was greeted by the pleasant smell of something delicious. My mouth watered and I heard my stomach gave of a rather loud grumble.

''I see your quite hungry, heh. Come on, let's eat!''

I sat up and rubbed my eyes to get rid of the tiredness that still hung over me like a blanket. I slowly pushed the covers off of me and sat on the edge of the bed. But when I tried to stand up, I all but fell out of the bed when my legs gave out under me.

I closed my eyes, ready for the oncoming impact, but none came. Instead I felt warm, strong eyes embrace me gently, holding me up.

''Woah, careful there. I don't think you should walk on that leg of yours for a while. Here, let me help you.''

''What are you-HHHHHHIIIIIIII!''

In one swift motion, Crow had lifted me up bridal-style and carried me to a chair in front of a wooden table. He gently sat me down and then he did something even more surprising. He ruffled my hair and patted my ruby-colored locks.

''H-hey! D-Don't do that!''

I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I knew that I was blushing.

I heard the other chuckle and then sit down in another chair on the opposite side of me.

I shyly looked up at him from beneath my hair and saw him smiling at me. He placed a plate full of delicious looking soup in front of me and I immediately began to consume the food, like I hadn't eaten anything in days. Well, which was kinda the truth.

After we had eaten he suddenly started to look at me with an intense gaze.

''So, what is your name? I think it's only fair that I know your name, after you already know mine.''

I swallowed once to get the knot out of my throat and then replied.

''S-Seto. My name is Seto…umm…how long…how long have you been here, Crow?''

Crow still looked at me, as if I was the most interesting thing in the world. The smile never left his face.

''I have been here for something like over a week, I guess. Not really sure. I travel around most of the time to look for something very special. What about you, I haven't seen you around this place before.''

I felt my heart beat faster all of a sudden when he said that he was searching for something. I don't know why, but somehow I felt like I could actually trust this cat-like stranger.

''I, too, have been on a journey to find something that I have been missing. I travel around on my own and try to find it. I had been searching for a place to spend the night, but then I got attacked by that disgusting monster and well…the next thing I know I woke up here…with you.''

A sudden glint of something I cannot name appeared in his beautiful yellow eyes and I again felt the uncomfortable heat rise to my cheeks.

He kept looking at me, never leaving my eyes.

''You are kinda cute.''  
I gaped at him for this sudden and totally unexpected sentence and began to squirm under his penetrating gaze.

''S-Shut up! Why do you say that?''

He only smirked, his eyes still focused on me.

''Because it's true~!''

Suddenly his playful tone changed into something more serious.

''What is the thing…that you are searching for?''

I looked at my hands that rested on my lap and played with my fingers. I didn't trust myself to look into those strange eyes of the black-haired youth.

''I…I'm looking for someone like me. Another person to…love me and who I can love in return. Since my grandfather died…I have been so lonely. So…so lonely. I don't want that anymore, I just can't. So I have been on this journey for so so long-''

Wet droplets fell onto my hands in my lap and I realized that I was crying. I tried to stifle my sobs, to keep my tears at bay, but I couldn't. I haven't cried in a long time, but suddenly all my hidden emotions just broke out of me.

Suddenly I felt warm, strong arms embrace me and I was gently pulled into a firm chest.

Large hands kept stroking my back in a reassuring rhythm.

''Shhh…you're not alone anymore. I will be here for you, now and for as long as you'll have me. I, too, have been searching for someone very, very precious. Someone who will keep my heart and cherish it, so I won't be forgotten. Can you…will you have it? Will you take what I have to offer and be with me?''

My breath was coming in short and uneven when I heard the soft whispers of Crow in my ear.

Could my search finally be over? Could this person really love me the way…I loved him?

I felt myself nod and hug him back as tight as I possibly could.

''Yes. I will take your heart, if you'll have mine in return. Let us be together, please. I don't want to be alone any longer. Never again.''

Crow suddenly lifted my up into his arms again and carried me back to the bed, where he gently set me down.

''What-''

''Shh…everything will be alright now. We will be together for as long as I am able to.''

He laid down next to me and pulled my tightly into his chest. He stroked my hair and leaned his forehead onto mine.

I wanted to ask him how he had meant his last sentence, but when I felt his slow even breath hit my face, and his rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, I knew that he was asleep.

I snuggled into the warm arms that surrounded me and let myself drift into unconsciousness that was beckoning me.

Before I fell asleep though, I felt myself smile. A real smile that I hadn't smiled in a long while.

I felt at peace here in the arms of a person who was just like me. A warmth and heat settled into my heart that I thought would never be there again.

I was loved.

And I knew that we would always be together.

I had found the place that I had always belonged in, I felt it with every fiber of my body.

Here, right here, was the thing that I was missing.

Love, had been the thing that I was missing.

And I had found it.

* * *

That was it =) Hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
